Because labor saving devices have both substantially decreased the physical activity required by individuals and provided more recreational time, health-related exercise devices for realizing safe, enjoyable physical exercise have been developed. These exercisers are intended to achieve or include at least some of the following benefits: (i) large skeletal muscle development such as leg muscles; (ii) variable resistance responsive to the strength of the user; (iii) adjustability such that both the amount of resistance and the range of motion can be tailored to substantially all users; (iv) training capability for strength, endurance and/or cardiovascular conditioning; (v) compatibility with the mechanical movements of the human body; and (vi) durability, portability and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
These worthwhile advantages are found to some extent in the following prior art stepping exercisers. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,847 issued to Matt, a portable stepping exerciser is disclosed that uses springs for resistance and is integral with its own carrying case. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,500 issued to Dunn, a stepping exerciser is disclosed that has a center pivot about which two foot pedals reciprocate in see-saw or rocking fashion. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,860 issued to Setnes, a stepping exerciser is disclosed that has a central inclined support between two foot platforms such that a crossbar pivots in see-saw fashion upon the end of the support projecting away from the floor. The crossbar is attached to the foot platforms such that the crossbar provides a mechanism for reciprocating the foot platforms. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,001 issued to the inventor of the exerciser disclosed herein, a stepping and arm exerciser is disclosed in which foot pedals reciprocate to each other and via the action of arm-manipulated levers.
Despite the large number of stepping exercise machines that have been proposed or devised, it would be worthwhile to provide a machine that incorporates more of the foregoing identified benefits in a single exercise machine.